The Design of Poison and Illusion
Case Situation Eye Heiji explains Kazuha went to Wakamatsu's home in Osaka per the letter's instructions where she finds a disguised person with the word "EYE" carved into the bathroom tiles. The person causes a blackout, sneaks away, and the carved words disappear. Heiji elaborates that Wakamatsu was murdered in his bathroom in Karuizawa, Nagano and that the culprit was hinting a dying message had been left on the tiles. Heiji and Kazuha has Kogoro, Ran, and Conan join them to interview Wakamatsu's widow and close companions who were in his home on the day of his death. During the interview, Ikuro Wakamatsu, the victim's son, dies after eating a poisoned baumkuchen. Eye The police arrive and their investigations reveal the baumkuchen was cut evenly into eight pieces and that only one of the piece was poisoned. As police interviews the suspects while the widow, Serika Wakamatsu, is excluded since she was never close to the baumkuchen tray. Meanwhile, the police detectives in Nagano reveal to Heiji that Wakamatsu's killer reorganized the bathroom tiles to hide the dying message; The tiles used the crazy diamonds optical illusion giving the impression that it could not be rearranged without breaking the pattern. When arranged back to normal, the message reads "SON" indicating Ikuro was Wakamatsu's killer. Poison Conan and Heiji resume their investigation while Ran and Kazuha gossip about Shinichi's confession towards Ran. Conan and Heiji discover powdered poison on Ikuro's doorknob and Serika's slippers; the evidence indicates her as Ikuro's murderer. The two confront Serika whom is found dead in her office from cyanide poisoning. Wakamatsu's secretary, Satake Yoshimi, reveals that per Serika's will, a letter of confession to Wakamatsu's murder is to be given to the police upon her death; the letter confirms Ikuro was the murderer and Serika's role in hiding the dying message. Illusion Conan and Heiji's investigation leads them to realize how Ikuro and Serika were murdered. They reveal that when two pieces of the baumkuchen were left, they were rearranged using the Jastrow illusion and applied poison to the seemingly larger piece. For Serika's murder, the same culprit used the Gestaltzerfall phenomenon while she was signing contracts. This caused her to forget how to write the Waka (若?) kanji forcing her to open a dictionary to the Wa (わ?) pages where poison was applied. They reveal the culprit to be Satake, evidenced by the shine on her bronze watch due to a chemical reaction with cyanide. Satake confesses to the murders and explains it was to avenge Wakamatsu who was secretly her father. In the aftermath, Kazuha attempts to confess her feelings to Heiji but fails when he leaves partway. Gallery illusion654356.png illusion4568.png illusion76.png illusion3.png illusion48.png illusion73.png illusion325.png illusion4398708.png illusion754678.png illusion6855.png illusion32365.png illusion86574.png Illusion8765 (3).png Sakurako (1).png illusion876547.png illusion8760025.png Illusion0345.png Illusion02345.png illusion7db78144ebf81a4cdd7e9095d62a6059242da6a6.png Illusion87.png Illusion82345.png Illusion832345.png Illusion092345.png Illusion72356.png Illusion0986.png Illusion5321.png Illusion5.png Illusion90543.png illusion326.png Illusion7.png illusion9342.png illusion985467.png illusion64213.png illusion043524364.png illusion093524.png illusion875234.png illusion7b5564d9f2d3572cd62c404d8b13632760d0c3de.png illusion87=5647323.png illusion675.png illusion415.png illusion78213.png illusion0342.png illusion786234.png illusion49-030.png illusion6423.png illusion72134.png illusion087.png illusion876532134.png illusion8965123.png illusion4.png illusion6.png illusion878.png illusion032456.png illusion987653456.png Illusion88983456.png illusion7657651324.png illusion75.png illusion36587.png illusion6576325.png illusion76987.png Illusion2089765.png Illusionpart276.png illusion.png illusion78654.png Sakuranoko54678.png illusion76545432.png Illusionpart26754.png Illusionpart287654.png illusion867654.png Illusionpart28765 (1).png Illusionpart28765 (2).png Illusionpart2=6754 (1).png Watch Category:Episodes Category:Season 21 Category:Conan Edogawa Appearances Category:Ran Mouri Appearances Category:Kazuha Toyama Appearances Category:Heiji Hattori Appearances Category:Kogoro Mouri Appearances Category:Wataru Takagi Appearances Category:Inspector Megure Appearances Category:Sakurako Yonehara Appearances